My Very Own Twilight
by ileamc
Summary: Bella moved to Forks and she did not have any friends really. Well Mike a little bit but she dont like him at all. The handsome Edward Cullen invites Bella to the Cullen party. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**I have decided to make a new story it is called My Very Own Twilight. Dont worry I will update my other story My Prey I Fell In Love With. Well Anyway here is the summary**:

Bella Swan's mother Renee and her step father Phil died in a bad car accident. Bella had to move to Forks to live with her father Charlie( that was in her mother's will). She goes to Forks High School and no one even talked to her. She notices these popular kids the Cullens. She thought she never could talk to them until the handsome Edward Cullen came along. He invited her to the Cullen party including the rest of the kids at school. They become friends but later on they fall in love.

_**If you like it Review and I will update the real chapter!!!!**_

_**But for that to happen I need minimum of 5 reviews!!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I got impatient so I have decided to do the first chapter. Well here it is.**

I am riding on an airplane alone in my section. My mom and Phil got into a big car accident. I miss my mother already and Phil too. How could this happen? Why does this have to happen to me? I will have to live with my dad Charlie in that small dreadful city of Forks. Thats what it said on my mothers will. I loved Pheonix. I loved the sun hitting my skin making it warm even though I have some albino in me so I am always pale and never get a tan.

When I called Charlie he seemed excited about me moving in with him but he missed my mom also. I don't want to move to Forks. It is always cold and rainy. I don't like the rain or the cold; well I will just have to get used to the weather.

I looked out of the window and I felt my tears sliding down my cheek. Somehow I fell asleep. I began to dream about of what happened.

_Dream:_

_"Bella! Bella!" my mom yelled from downstairs. I walked down the stairs but I tripped but caught myself on the rail._

_"Yes Mom?"_

_"Hey sweetie I am going to go with Phil, I am coming with him so he can sign the contract for the Arizona Diamonds okay?"_

_"Alright Mom. When will you be back?"_

_"For about an hour." _

_"kay bye Mom have fun." I tried to sound happy. But I don't care about baseball. It is not my sport in fact I don't like any sport including dancing. All that because of my clumsiness. I hated being so clusmy._

_They left._

_I was in the hospital and I saw that Phil had died and Mom was still alive. She told me her goodbye and the heart moniter responded that she was dead with a Beeeeeepppp!!!!_

_End of dream. _

I woke up by the intecome saying that we will be landing in Seattle in 15 minutes. I sighed not looking forward to live in Forks.

I am nervous about school. Charlie registered me at Forks High School. He said that it is a small school.

I felt relieved I don't like going to a big school. Smaller schools you can make a lot of friends and they are not as stuck up in a way.

The type of person I am I don't like being in the middle of attention. But I want to have friends. In pheonix I only had one friend. She was my best friend thast I had, but she moved to New York when I was a Sophmore. So I did not have any friends since then.

We finally landed and it was cold and raining outside. I groaned. Great it is raining on my first day here.

Charlie greeted me with a hug. "Hey Bells I have missed you," he sounded happy that I was with him.

"Hello Dad I missed you too,"

"Here let me take your bags."

"Thanks."

"Are you feeling okay about what happened to you mother?"

"A little but I will get over it somehow."

"Don't worry Bells everything will be okay," he comforted me. We walked to his police cruiser and he put my luggage in his trunk. He got in the car and he started the engine. We began to drive to my house.

"Oh Bella?"

"Yes Dad?"

"I got a surprise for you."

"And what is the surprise?" I tried sounding enthusiastic, but I hated surprises.

"I can give you a hint, I got from Billy Black for free. He owned it but he is in his wheel chair now."

"Oh okay."

We arrived at his house and I saw an old red chevy truck. We got out of the car and walked to the house.

"Hey Bells? That is your surprise." And to my surprise I loved it. It was a great homecoming gift.

"Oh Thank you Dad I love it!!"

"Your welcome it works really well too. But the speed limit is um I think 50 60 miles per hour. Well you don't have to worry about a speeding ticket."

"Thank you Dad. Well I am going to get situated."

"Okay Bells."

I walked upstaires and went to my room. I unpacked everything and Charlie did not bother me at all. He was giving me some space. I found my picture frame of my mom and phil and me. We went to Disneyland and it was fun. We got to see the Pirates of The Carribean The Dead Mans Chest Premier. It was a blast. Well anyway I sat that on my nightstand.

I finished unpacking and I was going to take a shower. I grabbed my toiletries and went to the bathroom. I turned on the water and it was really warm the right temperature for me. I got in the shower and it relaxed my muscles from stress. I have been tense today.

I finished and I turned off the water. I got dressed and blowed dried my hair. After that I went to bed. I looked at the picture and I was crying in tears. I missed Renee so much. She was my closest person that I had. I am nervous for tomorrow. Will anyone talk to me or will they ignore me. Well I have to find that out tomorrow.

The rain stopped and I fell asleep with tears in my eyes.

_**Review Please!!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

With the sound of my alarm clock I groaned. I don't want to go to school. I got up and grabbed my toiletries and went to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and I was a practical stranger. I saw a girl with haystack dark brown hair and eyes looking red from crying and cheeks very pink. I sighed and turned on the water. To my surprise the water was hot well maybe too hot for me to get in. I turned up the cold nob a little and the temperature was perfect. I got in the shower letting the water soak and relax my tense muscles and washed my hair with strawberry shampoo. My favorite.

I rinsed my hair out thoroughly and turned off the water. I got out and dried off. I put on my clothes and walked downstaires. I tripped out of the blue but the rail saved me. _Thank god. I don't want to go to the doctor if I had a concussion_. God I wish I was not clumsy.

Well anyway I saw that Charlie was at work but he left me a note. I got cereal and poured some milk. I noticed when I got the milk out we were almost out of supplies. I made a mentle note that I need to go to the store. Well I grabbed and out dated spoon and sat down at the table.

While I was eating I opened the note and it said,

_Bells,_

_I had to go to work early sorry I was going to chat with you this morning while we ate but I couldn't._

_Good luck at school._

_Your Dad._

I was so nervous that I could not eat the whole cereal like I do. I was so nervous about school. I was wondering how would the kids react when they see me? _Will they talk to me or ignore me like I don't exist_? The truth is I don't know.

I put my bowl in the sink and went upstairs to brush my teeth. I was finished and grabbed my bookbag with supplies I needed( thanks to Charlie) and I grabbed my jacket. I walked out of the door and locked it. It was really cold outside. I can't wait until I have the heater running. I got in my new truck and turned on the engine. It was loud that it scared me. I turned on the heater up on high. _Oh my god it_ _feels good_. It was absorbing my mood. I backed out and drove away to school.

I drove to the school parking lot in the section of the student parking. I turned off my engine right when I found a parking spot. I got out and I saw that everyone stared at me and looked away like I did not exist. _Great what now_?

I found the office obviously it said OFFICE. I walked in and it was warm. I walked towards the counter and a red head lady looked up.

"Yes may I help you?"

"Yes my name Isabella Swan."

"Oh your dad called me, oh ummm, oh here is your schedule and the map of the school." She highlighted the shortest routes to my classes. _Thank you I don't want to ask where are my classes are. They probably think I am stupid. Whatever._

"Thanks I appreciate it."

"Your welcome, Good luck on your first day."

"Thanks." And I walked out. It was still early so I sat on a bench and studied my schedule and map. To my surprise it was easy. I walked to English and the teacher Mr. Mason told me to take a seat at the back. The desks in the back are only avilable.

When I sat down people turned around to look at me when I look at them the turn to the front and some of them would roll their eyes.

_Why are they looking at me like that they don't know me they did not even talk to me_. I thought to myself. The bell rang and I walked to English.

I did not get lost. I walked into class and I walked to the teacher Mr.Mason. I gave him my schedule to write his initals on it and gave it back to me. He told me to take a seat and when I walked in the isle everyone looked at me and the girls looked at me up and down like _Ew._

I sat down at the very back of the class room since they were the only ones available. When I sat down they looked at me once again and looked away. The lesson started and it was easy. It may be easy but sure it was boring.

The bell rang and I walked out. I walked to government and the building was next to my last class. I walked in and walked to the teacher Mr. Jefferson. I gave him my schedule and he signed it he told me to take a seat in the back. I sighed and sat down in the back. The class started and it was average. We were taking notes and I already learned this stuff. It was really boring.

The bell rang and I walked to Trig. Great. I hate math. It is so hard that the equations and stuff blows me off. I walked in and my teacher Mr. Varner signed my schedule. He told me to introduce me to the class. I groaned._ This is my personal hell right now._

"Hi my name is Isabella but call me Bella and I came from Pheonix, Arizona." _Wow I got that over with._

I sat down in the middle of the classroom and the class started. The lesson was okay I did not care for it. Mr. varner called on me for an answer.

"Incorrect but you are close." Everyone snickered. I glared at everyone and they stopped. Finally the bell rang and I had spanish. After that I had lunch. I walked to the cafeteria alone. When I walked in I got in line and bought my lunch. I walked out and I looked around the room to sit. Well I found a round table that nobody sat. I sat down and began to eat. To my surprise I was not really hungry. From todays stress I lost my appitite. I was so bored. No one wanted to talk to me not even be friends with me. I felt sad. I never had friends but I want to. I only had one friend but I wanted more. I looked around the room and five people caught my eyes.

There were three guys and two girls. One of the three guys had had muscles like a serious weight lifter with dark curly hair. The second was lean and tall even though he was sitting down and he had honey blonde hair. The last one took my breath away. He was lanky less bulky and had messy bronze hair. _He_ was gorgous. He was more boyish looking compaired the rest of them.

The two girls were different. One has blonde hair with curls down her back. To me she came from a model magazine. Well the last one was pixie like with short black hair. They all look different but they look the same. They all had pale skin and dark circles under their eyes. Their physical features were perfect. I felt a sharp pain of despair. I felt intimidated.

When I examined every one of them the bronze hair boy looked up and met my gaze. When he looked at me he did not roll his eyes like the rest of the students, instead he looked at me curiously but looked a little frustrated. I blushed and looked away. But I swore I saw him smiling.

The bell rang and I walked to biology. When I walked in I went to my teacher Mr. Banner. He signed my schedule.

"Okay Isabella?"

"Bella," I corrected him.

"Okay Bella you are going to sit to that open seat over there." He pointed to the empty seat next to that Oh my god that bronze hair boy. I walked down the isle and I sat down. Right when I sat down he stiffened next to me. When I looked at him he looking down at me. No not to look but to glare. I flinched a little.

_Why does handsome man hate me so much he don't know me. He might know my name but sure he don't know about me_.

The lesson started and we were taking notes on DNA. When I was writing I accidently dropped my pencil and it landed on the ground between my and him. He did not bother picking it up so I did. I picked up my pencil and my long hair accidently hit his arm. He jerked his arm away. "Sorry," I murmered.

I looked up at him and he glared at me again. "You got a problem buddy?"

Well his responce was that he growled at me. _I have never heard that bfore except for dogs_. I looked forward and took notes.

The bell rang and he was out of his seat and flew to the door. I glared at him. _Why is he acting mean to me?_ _I did not do anything to make him mad._

I walked to PE. _Great my most personal hell._ I walked to gym and Coach Clapp took my schedule and signed it. He gave me a uniform but told me not to dress out. So I sat on the bench and they were playing soccer. _Thank the lord I don't want to get hit in the face_ _like I did back home_. The bell rang and I walked to the office.

I let Mrs. Copp to check my schedule and I walked out. I walked to my truck. I saw the five kids talking to other students so I assume they are popular. When I was about to unlock my door. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and it was that same boy.

He sighed. "Sorry I acted mean towards you I just had a bad day. I wanted to apologize to you so you won't think I am mean to you which I am not. So will you forgive me?" I nodded. "Good." He stuck out his pale white hand. "My name is Edward Cullen." His voice was like music to my ears.

"Bella Swan."

"Its nice to meet you Bella. You must be the chief's daughter." I nodded.

"Edward we want to go home!" That was that pixie girl.

"Okay I'm coming Alice!" He turned to me. "I have to go well nice meeting you Bella." He turned around and walked away.

"Hey Edward?" I called. He stopped and turned around.

"Yes Bella?"

"You are the first person that actually talked to me." He nodded and smile. _Gosh his smile was gorgous_. He turned around and walked away. I smiled and unlocked my door. I got in and turned on the engine. I got the heater going and I backed out. When I was clear I drove away feeling this happiness that was inside me. Edward Cullen just made my day.


	4. Author's note: HELP!

**AN: Hey everyone I need your help. Right now I have not been updating because of school and dance. TAKS test is coming up and I need to pass the english test or otherwise I will take a reading class. I don't want to fail or take an unessesary reading class that is almost a middle school level. Gosh I am in high school for god sakes.**

**Well anyway I need to get some ideas for the story like what should happen next from any of you. Review and give me like a summary or anything. I ran out of ideas.**

**_Review and you will be posted on the chapter. Thanks Luv ya!!_**


	5. Chapter 5

When I drove home in a happy mood I decided to make dinner that I remembered when my mom made. I called the recipie pickled steak. I got out the ingrediance and began to cook. **AN: It takes forever to write the steps.** Charlie came home and hung up his belt and went upstaires to change. He came back down and I noticed he smelled dinner.

"Smells good Bells."

"Thanks dinner is almost ready."

"Okay I am going to catch the game."

"Okay dad I'll let you know." Minutes past and I sat the dinner on the table. "Dad! Its ready!"

We sat down and it was quiet most of the time until...

"So Bells how was school today?"

"It was great." I did not want to tell him that no one talked to me.

"Have you talked to anyone?"

"Yes."

'What are their names?"

"Well I forgot a few but I know this boy named Edward Cullen." I lied the first part.

"Oh Edward Cullen. His dad is a brilliant doctor here in town. He is happily married with Mrs. Cullen well her name is Esme and they adopted Edward Emmett Alice Jasper and Rosalie. They are very mature, they never got into any trouble ever since they moved here two years ago from Alaska. So was he nice?"

"Yea he was." Well actually he was acting strange towards me in the beginning.

"Well that's good" He sounded pleased.

* * *

I woke up from a good eight hour sleep. I got up and grabbed my toiletries. I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I nearly screamed. My hair looked like a haystack. I walked towards the shower and turned on the water. It was cold at first but it got warmer each second. When I was satisfied with the temperature I quickly took off my clothes so the water won't get cold agian. I stepped in the shower and let the water relax my muscles. 

I grabbed my shampoo and squeezed some on my hands and rubbed it into my hair. I rinsed it off and washed my body. When the water got cold I turned off the water and dried off.

When I got dressed and did my hair I went downstairs to eat breakfast. Charlie just finised eating and he told me goodbye and he was at the door. I poured me some cereal and milk and sat down at the table. I ate slowly and I found out I was already full of butterflies in my stomach.

I rinsed out my bowl and was out the door.

I finally made it to the school and I saw a few people holding a blue piece of paper. I heard them say " We are invited to the Cullen's Party yay!"

Hmph I guess I was not invited. I just ignored them and walked to class.

* * *

I was at lunch sitting alone eating my food and hearing people talking about the Cullen Party this Saturday. It seems to me that I was the only one not invited.

Why should I care no one talks to me except Edward Cullen.

Maybe he was just talking to me to make me feel welcome. I hate that. I was done and I walked to Biology.

When I walked in I noticed my table was empty. I sat down and I put my head down. I heard the chair next to me moved.

"Hello Bella," Edward's musical voice.

"Hi."

He gave me a blue piece of paper and I opened it it said:

**You are invited to Cullen's Party.**

**When: This Saturday**.

**Where: At the Cullen's house**.

**What time: 7 to midnight.**

And at the bottom I can tell that it was hand written.

_I invited only you Bella_.

"Thank you Edward."

"Your welcome."

"So who invited the other kids?"

"My siblings. they know that I invited you."

"Are you doing this so I can feel welcome?"

"Yes but that is not the main reason though."

"Then what is?"

The bell rang causing us not to talk. We had to do a test. It was very easy. I turned my paper in and a few minutes later Edward turned his in. Later that period The teacher called out the grades and I made a 100 and Edward a 98.

The bell rang and we stood up. You know I made a 98 on purpose so the teacher won't think that we are cheating. I don't want you to get in trouble.

'So are you going to tell me the main reason why you invited me to your party?"

"Yes?"

"Okay tell me."

* * *

**I know I am so tired that I am going to bed. First I was going to stop when Bella asked Then what is? But I hate cliffies and I know some of yall hate them too. I don't like torturing people at all.**

**Well Review please and see how you like it!**


	6. Chapter 6

_'So are you going to tell me the main reason why you invited me to your party?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Okay tell me."_

_

* * *

_

"The reason why I invited you because you are not like any girls here. I think your mature and I want to say this but I think you are beautiful even though I just met you yesterday."

"Oh." I looked away blushing. He lifted his cold finger to lift my chin up to look at his eyes.

He touched my still red cheek. "You look so cute when you blush."

I turned away feeling more heat on my cheeks." Stop you're making blush even more." He chuckled.

"Sorry, I'll stop."

"Thank you." I felt relieved. I hate the blushing, the colors are all right but the heat kinda bothers me. With my pale skin the pink on my cheeks makes it obvious. "Okay what you just said you mean it don't you or you are just saying that."

"I am very serious about that Bella, I would never lie to you." We walked towards the gym and I saw Mike staring at me and glaring at Edward. "Well gotta go bye."

"Bye." He walked away and I walked into the gym mentaly smiling.

The bell rang and everyone walked to the locker rooms. I opened my locker and a note fell out. Our coach said to hurry up so I put on my gym clothes and put the note in my book bag. I rushed out almost tripping but I was thankful that a wall was there for support. We sat down so Coach Clapp can take role.

"Okay class we are going to play soccer."

The girls were disappointed but the guys were excited. Oh I hate soccer. Man PE is my personal hell. One, I trip alot during soccer. Two, back in Pheonix I got hit in the face by a real soccer ball not the soft cushy ones and my face was red on one side.

Coach Clapp assigned our teams and I was with Mike. Great now he is going to question me about Edward. Well I heard he can play soccer.

"Don't worry Bella I can take care of this. Go be goaly so you wont trip." I glared at him and walk to the net. Thank the lord, I dont have to run.

We played and Mike was good. Our team kept on winning. When someone from the other team is about to score somethimes I catch the ball and most of the time Mike would save me.

Well not until then one boy had the ball and was about to kick at the goal I was gaurding and He kicked it hard. It hit me right smack in the face and bounced off. I bent over with my hands on my knees for support feeling dizzy and burning on my left side of the face. Right when I looked up another boy kicked the ball and hit me again at the same spot.

I felt dizzy worse than before and collapsed to the ground. I heard voices around me and it faded away. Everything went black.

I woke up in the nurses office on the bed. I sat up and the nurse came in.

"Oh you're awake."

"Yeah uh what period is going on right now?"

"Well the bell is about to ring."

"Oh okay can I go now?"

"Are you feeling dizzy?" I stood up. And to my surprise the walls and everything were in place.

"Nope, I am feeling fine right now."

"Good you can go back to class." I nodded and walked out.

Right went I walked in the gym the bell rang. Everyone were walking out looking at me.

"Are you okay Bella?" Mike asked.

"Yeah for now." He nodded and walked away. I walked to the locker room and changed. Oh yeah the note. I changed my clothes and grabbed my bag. I walked outside to my truck. I saw Edward leaning against my truck.

He looked in my direction and smiled. I smiled back. Ow that hurt. I don't even know what my face looks like.

When I stopped in front of him his smiled faded and his eyes narrowed.

"What happened to you?" He looked worried.

I sighed. "I got hit twice by a soccer ball."

'Oh, how do you feel?"

"Well I feel better but it burns."

"Here." He took his hand and pressed it on my burning cheek. Instead of feeling more pain it started to fade away. His hands were so cold against my warm skin. Why are his hands so cold?

Well whatever it is I like it. "Well I hope you get better."

"Thanks." He smiled and walked to his volvo. I got out my key and unlocked the door. Right when I was going to step in I saw Alice Cullen wink at me.

Okay. Something is up. I climbed in the cab and pull out the note. I opened the note and the handwriting was in neat cursive. It read:

_Dear Bella,_

_Hey I heard about Edward inviting you to our party. Well I wanted to help you. I want to take you shopping and you are going to dress nice for the party. Nothing formal but like fashion. I like your clothes and stuff but you need some style girl. I want to take you shopping tomorrow, is that okay? Well call me and let me know if you are going shopping with me. It will be you and me. I am so excited._

_Alice,_

_P.S: Edward loves you._

He loves me? Why would he love a girl thats just plain and not pretty. I got that thought out of my head and headed home.

When I got home I decided to make pasta. My moms favorite. While I was cooking Charlie came home. He came in the kitchen and smelled the food.

"That smells good. Dang you are a good cook." He smiled.

"Thanks." He nodded.

"I'll be watching the game." He walked into the living room and I heard the TV turn on.

I got back to cooking and Edward came to my thoughts. What Alice wrote was true or not. If it was, impossible. He looks like the type that he gets the girls that are more pretty than me. Why did he invite me to his party? What is it about me that he likes?

Well I'll find out when I call Alice.

"Dad, dinner is ready." He walked in the kitchen and sat down. I put the pasta on the plates and sat down in a chair.

"Oh Dad?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Um Edward invited me to the Cullen's Party and Alice wanted me to go shopping with her. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah sure as long you have fun Bells."

"Thanks. Alice wanted me to call her tonight."

"Okay."

We finished eating and I washed the dishes. After that when Charlie went back watching TV I walked upstaires with the note. When I walked upstairs I stumbled on the step. I felt relieved when Charlie didn't see and went to my room. I grabbed my toiletries and pajamas and took a shower.

* * *

I was done and went to my room. I grabbed my phone and dialed the number she wrote. I held the phone to my ear and it rang once. After the first ring someone picked it up. 

"Hey Bella its so nice talking to you!" I held the phone away from my ear. She scared me.

"Hey um I asked Charlie and he said yes."

"Good. Um so I am going to pick you up sometime after school?"

"Yeah sounds good. Please don't go hog wild with me. I went shopping before and my mom makes me try on clothes constantly. Are you going to pay for everything?"

"Yeah."

"Alice!"

"What?"

"I don't want you to pay for mine."

"Yes I will I needed to get knew clothes anyway."

"Please don't buy a lot of clothes for me. My closet is to small."

"I promise and you are going to look nice for Edward Saturday night."

"Oh and speaking of Edward is it true that he loves me?"

"YES!!"

"Gosh Alice not so loud."

"Sorry well he told me himself."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"So what was the deal the other day about him?"

"Oh he had a bad day."

She said it in a certain way that I am missing something obvious.

'Well I gotta go I'm tired."

"Okay Bella see you tomorrow."

"You too."

"Bye."

"Bye." The phone went dead and I put the note in my nightstand. I turned off the lights and tucked myself in. As minutes gone by I fell asleep.

It was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen.

* * *

**_Finally I updated. Okay I changed my settings I can accept anonymous reviews now. Bella likes shopping in a way but she don't like people paying for her and trying on constant clothes. Oh and Mike was going to ask Bella about edward but Bella got hurt in the face. Hey I got in the face in soccer but I am in to sports in a way._**

**_Review please._**


	7. Chapter 7 The main part of the story

I woke up from my dream about Edward Cullen. I loved it so much that I did not want to wake up. I went on my regular routine of getting to school.

* * *

I just got into the locker room after we played dodgeball. It was okay but I was in the back but I got out like so many times. I got dressed and walked out the door. The bell rang and I walked to my truck. When I walked out I saw Alice waiting for me. 

"I'm going to go with you," she said.

"But what about the others?"

"Dont worry about them they are taking the volvo."

"Okay." She got in the passenger side and I was about to open my door but Edward walked by me and waved. I smiled and waved back and he winked. I stopped breathing and my heart was beating fast. He walked away but left me staring at him. I shook my head and got in my truck. Alice chuckled but I scowled at here.

I turned on the truck and drove away to Port Angeles.

When we arrived with Alice bouncing up and down in her seat. We parked at the side of the mall and we got out.

Alice dragged me to the dress store for school dances and prom. She bought me this dress that was to my ankles and it was strapless. The whole dress was dark blue with light blue beads on the breast part. She told me to buy earings that would match my dress while she goes to the shoe area.

I picked the perfect earings. They were silver with sapphire jewels that dangle. I saw Alice in front of me. I flinched, how did she get here. Well I shook it it off. She held up 1 inch heels that were blue with clear straps. It looked gorgious.

"So now Saturday at noon I'll come to your house and dress you up okay?"

"Ok."

* * *

Today was Saturday, the day of the Cullen Party, the day that I will see Edward, the day that Alice would dress me up like a barbie doll. It was noon and I heard a knock on the door. I heard Charlie saying come in to who ever was at the door. 

Alice

Charlie was going fishing with his buddies down the station at a lake. So it left with me and Alice. I already ate and she dragged me upstairs.

She dragged me to the bathroom and she washed my hair. After that she furosiously toweled dried my hair. she told me to sit down and started doing my hair and make up.

After she was done she dragged me to my room and I saw the dress and shoes on my bed. She help me put it on and I looked in the mirror. I looked beautiful. I was shocked at my appearance.

* * *

Alice dropped me off at her house but she went around the back and told me to walk inside from the front door. I was now alone and it was twilight outside. I felt self consious all of the sudden but I felt calm running through me. So I walked on the porch and the door was already open.

I walked in and the room was huge. It was like all of the walls on the first floor was taking down to make one big room. It was bright but the lights were kinda dimmed. There was a food stand a dance floor. There was a huge staircase and a huge shandaleer with crystal glass covering the lights in the middle of the ceiling.

I looked around and I did not see Edward anywhere. I saw bunch of kids from school and the four Cullens. They were all dancing. I felt so lonely at that moment so I just sat down on a stair step. I heard foot steps coming from behind me and I slowly turned around and there he was, standing like a greek god.

Edward

He smiled and stuck out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Yes," I smiled and I took his cold smooth hand. He closed his long elegant fingers gently and lifted me up. We were walking down the stairs and we were at the dance floor and the next song came on.

**AN:The song is called Father Figure by George Michael. Just listen to it if you have the song and read this at the same time**

He wrapped his arms around my small waist and mine around his neck. I was nervous.

"What are you nervous about?"

"Well I cant dance because I can fall." He chuckled and he bent his head down and his lips were on my ear.

"Dont worry I wont let anything happen to you tonight, I promise, Just follow my lead." His cool breath made me shivered but in a good way.

I swallowed." Okay." He smiled and he started to dance. To my surprise I loved it. He moved gracefully and I knew the steps quick. When the song was over he took me outside in the back yard and there was a bench swing. There were stars and a moon. I sat done and he did the same.

"There are a few things I want to tell you."

"Okay tell me."

"Well I wanted you to know this but I love you." I gasped. "I loved you ever since that first day."

"But why were you being rude to me in biology?"

"Oh well I wanted to tell you about that. I am not human Bella."

"Then if you're not then what are you?"

"A vampire, the creature of the night." I just stared at him. "Are you frightened?"

"Well to be honest I dont feel the fear at all for some reason."

"You should feel afraid. I am dangerous to you. That first day when you walked in you scent of your blood was alluring. I wanted to kill you right then and there but I did not want to hurt you."

"Yeah I was wondering about the growling thing."

'You heard it?"

"Yes I'm not deaf."

"Well I'm very sorry that I was rude to you that day. So dont think about that first day okay?"

"Okay,"

"But the good news is that I am getting used to your scent. Like immune to it. So most likey I wont kill you. I'll never will."

I nodded. "I love you too. I dont care who and what you are."

"And why do you say that?"

"Because You think you are a monster but there are goodness in you. So dont think you are a monster okay?"

"Okay." We both smiled. There was silence between us and we slowly both leaned in and his lips were lightly pressed to mine. As minutes gone by he pulled away. There were love and lust in his golden eyes.

* * *

**_AN: Sorry I havent updated in a while but here it is. This chapter was the main part of the story. Like Stephanie said that in Twilight the meadow was the main part of the book. Well please review. Thanks. any questions just ask me._**


End file.
